


The Twilight Throne

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Fantasizing, Switching, You Never Forget Your First Video Game OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Midna and Link have done the incredible: they’ve slain Ganondorf and brought balance to both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. Resurrected by the Light Spirits and restored to her true form, Midna intends to celebrate their success, and what better way to do that than by fucking the man she’s journeyed all this way with?





	The Twilight Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Done in tandem with Yellowroom's MidLink image, visible [here!](https://twitter.com/LemoneLil/status/1185250589212663811?s=19) Many thanks again to them for letting me put words to their drawing!

At long last, it was over.

It had been a long, strange, painful and difficult task, but Ganondorf was dead. Hyrule was on the road to recovery, and the Twilight Realm could find a new peace, free of the poisonous influences that had lingered for so long. 

Midna’s success had resulted in a more dramatic transformation for her than most, though she had no illusions about how much things had changed. Still, she imagined that few people had quadrupled in height like she had, her proportions and grace revitalized now that she was no longer trapped as an imp. She’d been ashamed to show herself around her people when she was bound to the shape of a scrawny, devilish little goblin, but now she could hold her head up proudly as she led the Twili forward into a new era. What came next, only she could see.

But those decisions and deliberations were for the future. All she wanted now was to celebrate the victory. Zelda had understood more than most how much what would come next meant to Midna, and so the Princess of Hyrule stood back and let the Twilight Princess enjoy the fruits of her trials.

That was why she’d led Link back into the Palace of Twilight, pulling him into the throne room that finally belonged to her. It was also why she was extending her arms right now to pull him into an embrace, marveling at how Link’s brilliant, fiercely blue eyes softened into a puppy gaze whenever he beheld her. She’d teased him about being speechless when he saw how beautiful she was, but she didn’t blame him.

* * *

“What? Say something? Am I so beautiful that you’ve no words left?”

Midna let a chuckle mark the end of her half of the conversation, watching for the response that she knew would never come. Link’s eyes started at her bare feet, perhaps expecting to see her floating shadow, but now all he beheld were her long legs, half-covered by a draping, patterned cloth and leading up to hips that flared out nearly as wide as her shoulders. 

The patterns of darkness on her skin curled up to form a circle of shadows around her breasts, covering her nipples without doing anything to disguise their full, round weight. The shawl wrapped around her upper arms and shoulders fed into a hood that clung to her hair as a headscarf. The orange mishmash of her locks, once bunched behind her Fused Shadow, had become an elaborate, flowing wave of fire, secured between her breasts with a clasp and above her eyes with a barrette, allowing a spider’s-web of jewelry to hang on her forehead.

If he’d spoken, Link might’ve blamed the rush of blood to his face as exhaustion from the battle, or shock at her survival. But Midna knew better. She’d spent enough time with him to know what he _ really _ thought, what the stutter in his breathing and the shaking in his shoulders meant.

Link was enchanted by Midna’s true form, and she adored how he ogled her.

* * *

Yes, Link had truly been taken by Midna’s appearance. That was what had given her the confidence to approach him now, in the bastion of her new Queendom. Her hands met his clothing, and when she touched his shoulders he let out a gasp. Midna towered over him, his eyes barely clearing her chest, and however much he liked the view, the height difference meant that when Midna leaned down to kiss him, he had to tilt his head up to meet her lips.

Was he shocked? Surely he had to have expected what she’d had in mind when she’d dragged him through the portal. Perhaps he’d been unwilling to believe that he’d been so lucky, that Midna would be in love with him as much as he adored her, and that it would lead to something as simple as a kiss...and as obvious as what would follow. 

Whatever his confusion, Link still sank into the kiss quite nicely, moving his arms up to wrap around Midna’s back and hold her close with both his hands and his lips. He tasted of cool, clear water, of the sunlit springs of his home province and the rich earth that brought it sustenance. The Twili had no such phenomena, and so she greedily kept up the contact, trying to take as much of it, as much of _ him _ as she could. When they broke away, panting and flushed with the emotions that had built up to this point, she couldn’t help but grin.

“Took us long enough, didn’t it, Link?” Midna squeezed his shoulders and licked her lips, delighting in the intake of air between his teeth at the sight of such an obvious display of arousal. “I’ve ridden you so many times, puppy, but I don’t think you’ll begrudge me one more go."

Link’s eyes flashed with eagerness and energy, a little reminder of just how more power dwelt within the man before her. Link could quite handily wrestle a goat to the ground, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the power that Midna was wielding over him. Such was the dichotomy of a hero.

She spun and laughed, twirling Link in her grasp until he was between her and the throne and then shoving him onto it. The weight of her push forced him into a sitting position, his hands grasping the armrest while he blinked away dizziness. Midna strode up to him, poking him on the nose when he started to rise from his seat.

“Nuh-uh, wolfie. You stay right there.” She giggled, capturing some of the old impish glee in her voice while her hands fiddled with the silver belt holding up her loincloth. It could barely be called clothing, given that it only covered her left leg and exposed her right in all its blue, creamy pale glory, but it suited her purposes just fine. Plus, it would make stripping for Link that much easier: Midna couldn’t imagine having to wait even a moment longer before getting her hands on him. The belt came undone with a _ clink _ and the fabric came down with a rustling sound, gathering in a pile at her feet. She could hear Link’s gulp echo throughout the room at the sight of her bare slit, shimmering with anticipation and leaving a damp stickiness rubbing against the inside of her thighs, all the more eager for his hungry gaze. With a snap of her fingers, the shadows clinging to her breasts fell away, allowing the dark peaks of her nipples to come into view.

Link, still fully clothed in the garb of the Hero, squirmed in his—in _ her _ throne, rubbing his knees together. Evidently his clothing was proving a little _ too _ restrictive, constraining the bulge that was forming in his crotch, clearly visible beneath his beige leggings. Midna didn’t stop herself from smiling, adding an exaggerated _ oomph _ to her movement as she stepped up to him, her tits swaying with every swing of her hips. 

“Poor boy,” she began, “all excited already? There, there, we’ll figure it out. We always have, haven’t we, Link?” Midna was playing confident, and she _ was _ certain at the spell she had over him. But she also couldn’t help herself from feeling the faintest hint of apprehension. After all she and Link had been through, she didn’t want to ruin things now, when they should be perfect, when they should be free to enjoy the spoils of life and love. Perhaps some whisper of that bled through her red eyes, a faint hope that Link was as ready for this as she wanted him to be, _ needed _ him to be. 

As always, Link reassured her. Perhaps he hadn’t noticed the vestige of worry and his softened look was a response to her reminder of their time together, but whatever it was, Link’s mouth slipped into a smile and his blue eyes shined with the same energy. He wanted this, too, and that brought the momentum back to Midna. 

“My, my, such a _ handsome _ dog you are, Link.” She murmured, slowly bringing herself to her knees and leaning forward to rub his leg. “And so strong, too! I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, after everything you’ve done.”

Midna’s hand crept up Link’s leg, pressing down hard enough that she could feel his skin through the fabric. When she passed along his thigh, he tensed, and she patted his other knee to steady him. 

“Shh, don’t fret. You’re going to enjoy this.” She’d reached his crotch now, and was rubbing the outline of his bulge beneath her fingers. It took all her willpower to not react to the thick, weighty member she felt between his legs. She’d certainly been expecting him to be well-endowed, but from what she could tell, he was blessed with something truly remarkable. To feel that plunging into her, spreading her wide and wringing her out...she could barely wait.

“It seems like you already are, wolfie. Isn’t that grand? Let’s see just how much you want to play…” Midna crooned as she fiddled with his belt and buckle, undoing button after button until his length refused to be restrained any more. Link’s cock flopped out into the open and bumped into her hand, already stiffened and growing harder still before her very eyes. She blinked, trying to square what she had felt with what she was looking at, and finding her predictions wanting to the real thing.

Link’s dick was _ big_, thick and throbbing against her fingers and for the briefest moment Midna couldn’t help but gape. He was... _ wow. _As much as she wanted to maintain her smugness, for the briefest moment she was cowed and cock-shocked, all her attention and focus devoted to the hefty magnificence of Link’s heroic dick. It was a beacon, a titan beckoning her to fall onto her hands and knees and worship it, calling on her to submit herself to it as her new idol and to glory in its sweaty musk and to nuzzle into those fat balls, giving them the reverence they deserved.

Midna would have done it, too. She would have surrendered her future to being Link’s dicksleeve in a moment, without hesitation, if she’d been given the chance. So long as she could have been blessed with as much of his enthralling shaft as she wanted, she would have been overjoyed to spend the rest of her days kneeling at the base of the throne that should have been hers, with her lips latched onto Link’s nuts or her tongue slurping the underside of his length as he plunged into her throat. 

Maybe he'd spray his seed into her mouth, filling her cheeks until she swallowed, or maybe he'd coat her face and tits with his gooey load. Maybe, on the occasions that she could bear to not have her nose, lips and face buried in his crotch while her mind swam with the scents and tastes of his cock, she’d get up and ride him, spearing herself on that glorious dick until he filled whichever hole she’d wrapped around his shaft with his cream.

Maybe he’d fuck a baby into her, firing hot, potent spunk into her womb and giving the world the first half-Hylian, half-Twili child. Maybe he'd keep fucking her while she was pregnant, her swollen tits and rounded stomach swaying as she rode him on his throne. Maybe she'd kneel in front of him, bred and broken, rubbing her tummy while sucking the cock and pawing the nuts that had brought her so happily low and gotten her so wonderfully knocked up.

Or maybe he’d ream out her ass, flooding her butt, leaving a sticky white mess in her backside and stuffing her so full of hot cream that it oozed out from her well-fucked rear when he pulled out. She’d have been happy no matter what he did, so long as she got his dick.

The fantasy nearly swept Midna away. She knew she would have been content like that, as Link’s Queen and wife, as his fuckdoll and his cock-socket and his breeding bitch. Whatever else happened in the world wouldn’t have mattered.

And then Link chuckled. By itself, it wasn’t a particularly noteworthy sound, but it brought Midna out of her reverie, guiding her past the possibilities that had enveloped her. Her eyes managed to tear themselves away from his hypnotic cockhead, where a tiny bead of precum already glistened, and turned to his face. 

He was smiling, leaning back in the throne, perhaps imagining the same things she was. Her wide-eyed ogling was obvious enough that he’d noticed, and Link was clearly enjoying the sight of Midna being struck dumb by the mere sight and scent of his length and his weighty balls, now freed of their confines. The fact that her mouth was a hair’s breadth away from his dick, her breath hot and wet on the swollen tip, certainly solidified the image.

It also reminded Midna that she couldn’t lose herself. Not yet, anyway. There might be a time for that kind of devotion...but right now, she wanted to have fun.

“Hello there! It seems you’re having a fun time after all, Link.” She planted a kiss on the head of his cock, trying not to fall back into the desire to latch her mouth on and suck it all the way down. Just like she’d imagined, he was salty and heady, sweat and precum forming into a deadly and powerful perfume cocktail that threatened to reduce her to a state of submissive fuck-drunkeness, a slave to her desire for dick. She tried not to focus on just how appealing that might be. Such power he wielded, even unknowingly! Link wasn’t even trying, and he was already threatening Midna’s desire to stay in control. She’d have to be careful.

“Sorry, puppy, but I’m not in the mood to play around. Let’s get right to the good stuff, shall we?” She didn’t want for him to respond, rising up from that intoxicating dick and pecking Link on the lips. Compared to before, it was a brief little touch, nothing like the long, drawn-out mouth-meeting of before, but it suited her purposes just fine. Link hummed and nodded as she moved her face away, watching as she turned on her heels and her ass came into view. 

The back of her neck prickled, and Midna knew that he was getting an eyeful of her rear: one of her asscheeks halfway between deep black and a light blue, the other only pale-colored, a contrast that had to have divided his attention between one half of her butt and the other. She didn’t stop to let him get a long look, though, instead leaning forward and spreading her legs to give him a view of her slick, eager little pussy lips, anticipating the thickness that would spread them wide and plunge into her.

“You’re used to being ridden, wolfie, so this shouldn’t be much of a change for you!” Midna giggled, resting her hands on his thighs and letting him aim his dick while she moved to lean back onto him. When the head of Link’s cock kissed the outside of her cunt lips, Midna had to suppress a gasp: seeing it was one thing, but feeling what was about to enter her was another. But she’d gotten this far, and wouldn’t give up now. So she kept moving, not protesting when Link secured his hands beneath the underside of her thighs to hold her steady as her feet left the ground and the tip of his dick slipped past her folds.

For a moment, Midna felt her world tense, every nerve jolted with the realization that Link’s shaft was penetrating deeper and deeper, treading upon ground within her that she had only dared to dream he would touch. She was sopping wet all around him, but that didn’t mitigate the deep-seated sense of _ fullness _ imparted by that fat cock continuing its progress up into her. She could only keep moving back, Link staying immobile while she kept sinking down onto him, trying to avoid crying out or otherwise coming apart so soon. 

She was the Twilight Princess. She was in control. She loved him, yes, but he was also _ hers _ , her pet and servant. She was _ not _ going to come undone so soon, so easily, just because Link had a big dick and he knew how to use it. No way.

But no matter how much she told herself that, Midna couldn’t help but wonder whether or not that might be better, to relinquish herself to the pleasure and let him know just how good he was doing, even before he was fully in her. She opened her mouth, maybe to taunt, maybe to beg, but stopped herself when she felt his pelvis against her butt...and his thighs on hers. He’d bottomed out, spearing her completely on his shaft, and the hiss that echoed forth from between her clenched teeth was more telling than any words could ever have been. He was so hot and thick and _ there _ inside of her, his dick an unyieldingly stiff presence that she couldn’t have ignored even if she’d wanted, it was stretching her out so. Every time his pulse pounded, she felt a fresh wave of heat echo out from his cock right into the walls of her cunt and setting her senses freshly aflame.

Finally, she managed to speak, to recover something of the power and grace and dignity that she’d wielded over him until he’d revealed what he was packing. She turned as much as she could, watching how Link’s face turned from flushed to deep red, no doubt from how her slick cunt gripped on him even at rest. The sight of her ass pressing against his crotch certainly helped...as did her teasing smirk.

“_Hah _...That’s...that’s good, Link. But you’ll have to do better than that if you’re going to be my throne.” She bit her lip and made a show of swiveling her hips, trembling as his cock rubbed against the sides of her tunnel, her ass withdrawing from his body only to press down again when she came to rest. “Show me what you’ve got, boy.”

Link’s expression oscillated rapidly, from shock at the fact that it was _ Midna _ currently on his lap, to eye-twitching restraint at the tightness and sensation of her around his dick, to a bold, confident acceptance of her challenge. He’d settled on the last one when he steadied his grip on her thighs and lifted herself halfway off his dick before bucking his hips and plunging his cock right back up into her.

Midna’s teeth dug into her lower lip to suppress another moan as the vacancy was quickly replaced by being penetrated anew, refreshing the sensations of snug fullness, the spike of heat and the slick _ squish _ of his shaft rubbing against the insides of her soaking cunt. Link quickly settled into a pace of lifting her off his dick, jutting his dick up into her and relaxing his pelvis, letting her fall down with him until he lifted her back and started it again. It wasn’t the fastest way to do things, but it let her relive the feeling of being emptied and plugged back up without fail, and he was strong enough to keep it going.

She secured her left hand under her thigh near the back of her knee, taking some of her weight onto her shoulder to give him more room to thrust up, and he didn’t disappoint, gifting Midna with an even stronger series of thrusts that left her panting, her cunt assaulted with pounding, pulsing pleasure from every penetration. Each time he jabbed his cock into her, she tightened up from the intrusion, redoubling the vice grip on his cock until it almost pained him to withdraw. He was shuddering against her, either sobbing from the wonderful pressure being wielded on his shaft or grunting from the effort needed to fuck her. Her tits bounced with their motions, slapping up against her skin and swinging towards Link when he leaned forward to rest his head against her side.

Rolling pulses of warmth flashed through her, leaving a hollow sensitivity that nearly forced whines from her at the glorious friction of his cock. It was only after the second such trigger was set off that Midna realized she was enjoying quivering little climaxes around Link’s dick, and that he was heroically enduring her growing tightness, heat, and wetness each time she orgasmed, a fresh pleasure and burden on his fucking. He’d translated the frustration into harder and harder thrusts, now moving his hips up to meet her while holding her steady above his waist, his balls slapping up against the bottom of his shaft with a weight _ thunk _ each time he moved.

“H-how’re you holding up, wolfie?.” Midna broke the silence that had been filled with only their grunting and moaning and huffing. “Still going? We’ll see about that...” 

She tightened down on his next thrust, tensing every muscle in her body to clamp down on Link’s cock as he filled her with his length. He yowled and cried out, but still, somehow, managed to keep fucking Midna, not yet at his limit. Midna had already reached hers again wrapped around his shaft, her vision swimming with the mind-numbing force of another climax as she gushed onto his dick, giving him the lubrication to plough into her even more forcefully. Even if she was in control, acting as Link’s dick-warmer had its benefits.

Link had done well. Midna knew that he deserved a chance to get his own release too, by this point, and so when he next pushed his cock up into her she leaned back instead of away, resting her hands on his shoulders to give him leverage to move against her with his head by her right tit.

“Be a good hero and cum, okay, Link? Give me _ everything _ .” She said, half a command for him to find his end, half a request for him to grant her the ending they both desired. Link’s thrusts faltered for a half-second as he took a breath in—perhaps out of surprise, perhaps out of preparation—and then he was moving even faster than before, his hips a blur, his thighs and balls slamming against her skin and the throne with loud _ smacks _, his breath on her skin a rapid-fire of inhaling and exhaling as his body became ramrod stiff. Even with her bearing down as tightly as she was on him, Link didn’t stop, didn’t slow, and his pace set her cunt alight with mind-shattering pleasure born of melting heat and grinding tension. 

He didn’t last much longer, and neither did she. When Link buried himself fully inside her one last time, holding her above his hips, it was only a split-second before his thick, magnificently warm cum was filling her, firing off into her cunt with gooey, sticky jets of spunk that coated the hole wrapped around his dick white with the bounty of his balls. The weight and size of his load left it with only one more place to go once her pussy was well-painted. Link’s cream filled up Midna’s womb, basting it with a dangerously large load of virile, potent, fertile seed, but she didn’t care. She was too busy howling and bucking against Link, her own fluids mixing with the spunk he was shooting into her as she quivered and tensed and undulated against his dick, throat wearing itself hoarse from the shrieking that echoed through the throne room. Her breath left her lungs, her world shrunk to the point where she was being fucked, and Midna enjoyed a release the likes of which she never could have conceived when she’d made up her mind to fuck Link.

When she finally found the focus to collect herself, Midna took great, heaving breaths, feeling Link do the same against her back, his tension fading as the force of their exertions caught up to them. Some of his load had slipped through from around his cock, oozing onto his shaft and balls, leaving a sheen of fluid on his dick and the outside of her pussy lips. Her hand was still on his head, clutching at his locks, and she ruffled them gently, allowing herself to smile.

“Who’s a good boy ❤?” Midna crooned, feeling the threads of Link’s blonde hair rustle between her fingers. He didn’t respond, of course, but his tired, open-mouthed panting told her that he’d enjoyed himself. He’d gotten the chance to get his dick worked by the most gorgeous woman he’d ever see, who also happened to be the woman he loved. Of _ course _ he’d had fun. 

“Yes, _ you _ are, Link. The best boy. Well done.” She leaned to her right to kiss him on the forehead. “And you did a very, _ very _ good job. I’m so proud of you, wolfie.” 

Link finally got the energy to look back up at Midna, and his fulfilled little grin set her heart aflutter. Nothing would ever compare to this moment, this miracle of connection, and the thought that she might never recapture this magic was almost enough to distract her from how wonderful it all was.

Almost.

“You’re still hard, Link.” Midna murmured approvingly, moving the hand she had on the bottom of her thigh to her stomach, feeling the warmth of his cum...and the weight of his still-stiff cock. “Ready to go again?”

Link’s only response was to laugh, lean up to kiss her, and start thrusting up into her again, the load he’d previously filled her with squelching against his intrusion.

They would fuck every way they could before they’d dare stop. No position would be left un-attempted: Link would have Midna on her hands and knees, on her back with him atop her, and in any other fashion that they could imagine. None of her holes would be left unfilled, nor would any part of her body left without a hearty coating of his cum. She’d swallow his spunk, take it on her face and tits and thighs and butt and everywhere else, and feel him cream her asshole before they were done.

Anything was possible when they did it together.


End file.
